As energy demand around the world has increased, pressure from environmental concerns and energy price volatility has heightened the need for energy conservation and alternative energy sources. Programmable thermostats have permitted consumers to program their heating and cooling systems to reduce consumption during periods when they are not home or are asleep. Automatic timers have enabled consumers to turn off lights when they are not needed. Solar panels, fuel cells, windmills, back-up generators and other energy sources have become increasingly available for use in residential homes and businesses. However, the use of such alternative sources and technologies has been limited because of such factors as difficulty in recovering costs; unpredictability of alternative energy supplies (e.g., sun, wind), and difficulty in integrating such sources and devices into conventional electrical systems. Conventional home automation systems are generally not sophisticated enough to take into account power generation variables and demand prediction schedules.
Systems and methods such as those described in the above-identified patent application provide a means for an energy consumer, such as a residential homeowner, to better balance generation, consumption, and storage of electrical energy, including the ability to store electrical energy generated for example from photovoltaic (PV) panels. By monitoring energy supplies and projecting energy demands, the energy consumer is able to more efficiently use energy resources.
Equipment needed to coordinate energy balancing as described above may be expensive and bulky. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a modular architecture for measuring and controlling energy appliances in an environment such as a residential home or an office.